Not For The Horde
by urbanamore
Summary: About a Blood Elf who feels she is not meant for the Horde. Blood Elf/Human pairing eventually. Rated T for eventual gore etc.


I stood in the grassy lands, a while away from Undercity, Cold Heart Manor in the distance. Connor looked at me, trying to tell me he was hungry by pushing me continually with his nose. I sighed, patting him on the head and slowly headed down the path to find him dinner.

I spotted a Black Bear and slowly drew my bow, placing an arrow on its taut string and waiting for just a second before shooting it, quickly reloading and shooting again. Connor immediately bound towards it, attacking it fiercely. It dropped to the ground almost immediately; rpw3igrw was not known for creatures that were particularly hard to fight, especially this near to Undercity.

I sat and watched as Connor ripped the Black Bear apart and guzzled down the meat, wiping his face on the grass a couple of times before moving back to me and laying his head on my lap thankfully. I rolled my eyes at him, smiling and stood up, walking back to the path.

Although I knew it was completely safe around here and any creatures could be easily killed with a couple of shots, I still preferred sticking to the paths. I walked towards the large stone gates that lead through the area of forsaken. It always made me feel on edge walking through the area, as the chugging machines that glowed a dull green to the right and the fast flowing water metres and metres down to the left that were hidden by a high brick wall and iron fence always felt so alien after spending so long in complete wilderness like I preferred.

I eventually reached Sepulcher, cursing to myself as I remembered the quest I had been given a while back to deliver the scroll to Bragor in Undercity. I rolled my eyes and approached the flight master, paying him seven silver because I was simply too lazy to take my Hawkstrider all the way back. I mounted the large Vampire Bat and it took off, swooping over the land I had just walked, over Fenris Isle until Undercity came into view.

I loved the flights so much; you could see the whole land, so much better than on a Zeppelin, and so much more _fun _than running around on the Hawkstrider. As we reached Undercity the bat flew down into the sewage pipe and down on into the underground depths of the city. I loved the journey – Undercity itself, not so much.

The place to me was disgusting; it was dark, dank and smelt strange. The green liquid that flowed through it seemed harmless enough, but I still refrained from touching it. There were rats and cockroaches crawling around the stony floors and the Undead were everywhere.

Saying that made me instantly seem strange; Undead were Horde, and of course 'love the Horde' and all that. To be honest, though I would not admit it to anyone, I did not enjoy being Horde. I would have much rather been born a Night Elf or even, as disgusting as most Horde said they were, a human.

They fascinated me; no greed for power, not feeling as if they had to constantly kill – Alliance only killed to protect, Horde killed for the sake of killing. We were the evil ones, they were the good ones. I did what all good Blood Elves did, helping the Horde, doing my quests and errands, though I refrained from killing Alliance when I could. Some Horde would just seek out Alliance, killing them off in groups. I rarely killed, only when provoked.

I dismounted from the Vampire Bat and nodded to the Flight Master before walking into the Sewers of Undercity, keeping my hair down. I tended to get lost in the Sewers, mainly from focusing more on being ignored than when I was actually headed to.

I walked in the direction of the Apothecarium and through the narrow corridor, it getting smaller and smaller as it went, until I entered a small but high ceilinged room with a plinth in the middle, sets of stairs leading up to it on each side. Bragor was stood to one side and I approached him, a couldn't care less look on my face.

"What have you come to pester me about?" he spat, looking down at me.

I gritted my teeth, refraining from rolling my eyes or striking him and took out the scroll from the owrighpowrh, handing it to him.

He thanked me and handed over forty silver, which I was admittedly at least somewhat thankful for, and ran off before he could give me yet another quest. I walked quickly out of the Royal Quarter and back through the Sewers, up the staircases and to the lift. I stood inside it as it hurtled me up towards ground level, contemplating what to do next.

As I reached the top I walked through the darkly lit corridors until I could see light ahead, and headed over the drawbridge and out of Undercity, the two massive Zeppelin Towers positioned in front of me.

I whistled for Connor and he appeared as if from nowhere, taking three steps towards me and standing by my side, his large blue and pink figure like a guard to the left of me. The two of us walked back towards the forsaken land.

I noted the distance I had to cover and jumped onto my hawkstrider, grabbing on tightly to its feathers so I was firmly attached. We rode past the stone and metal again, through the land I so hated. I dodged the Forsaken Troopers viciously hacking away at the Worgen Reganades, expecting my help. This was another area where I failed as a Horde member, instead riding away further into the forsaken land.

The further in the better, with this particular area, as I found my hate was not so strong, though the iron gating and broken machinery was still ever present. I could see the dark Greymane Wall looming out in front and took the path that lead to the left slightly, away from it and up into the Hillsbrad Foothills.

The higher into the hills I rode, the lighter it got – there was still the gloom, but just at a less suffocating state. It stayed as such for a couple of minutes before the dark suddenly appeared again, re-entering me into the state of claustrophobia.

I took Southpoint Gate into the foothills, and the gloom was ever present but the scenery around me changed slightly – the colours were warmer, the trees and grass felt happy, and if it hadn't of been raining it would have probably been quite a nice place. However, although there was rain, the sound of it was relaxing and almost a comfort. Everything seemed so much more natural straight out of the forsaken areas.

Thoradin's Wall came into view, as did the Arathi Highlands, which were utterly beautiful. I felt that if I could live anywhere near to here it would be the highlands, because although they were so open, and not at all like the forests which I craved, they were a million times better than the great expanses of Undead crawling land that was around.

I spotted Galen's Fall and headed into the camp as I was in need of extra money, dismounting from my hawkstrider and walking up to an Undead lady who was calling to me. She introduced herself as Dark Ranger Alina in her raspy voice, and I tried not to recoil as she told me my 'quest'.

"You will cast the first blood upon this land for us," She told me, "You must travel north and slay Syndicate Members, claiming Northfold Manor for the Forsaken. You must bring me bloodstone amulets as proof of this."

I nodded, for it was all I could manage, and then took off to worhpw where I would kill. I hated this the most, the fact that I had to kill 'for the Forsaken'. These were the forsaken which I loathed so much, which I would rather be anywhere than. At least in Orgrimmar the people were a range; there were trolls there, blood elves, Undead and even the occasional Alliance member, although they entered much at their own risk. Orgrimmar was much desert and although I could never inhabit there, I easily enjoyed walking through, admiring the creatures that roamed about the lands.

I remembered back to a time when I had glanced the island, Teldrassil, where the night elves lived. That was where I truly wanted to be. It was dark, but the sun shone through the trees and made the whole place beautiful. The trees were high, forming a canopy over the woodland floor, and long vines and streamers hung down, making for veils masking areas from each other. The night elves were timid creatures, who fought only to protect their own kind.

That was what I longed to be like, what I wished I could have been born as more than any other. I wished to live on their island, to run in their forests, to kill only for need instead of 'fun'. I did not find killing a fun task. My mind was not built for the Horde.


End file.
